Reasons Unknown
by Zdenko Masque
Summary: What if Nny's parents were never murdered? Nny had been living his whole life the way he had because of a lie. And he finds out... 6 years later. Full summary inside. Rated T for now...
1. Chapter 1

_**~Reasons Unknown~**_

**Summary: What if Nny's parents were never murdered? What if they were forced to flee, but had to leave their son? What if they lived closer to him than he thought? And what if... He had a sibling he didn't even know about until he was told the truth? Nny had been living his whole life the way he had because of a lie... And he finds out, 6years later. What will happen now?**

**A/N: I'm not really sure how I came up with this story idea. I think two people helped spark the idea, Invader Nav and Wolf of the Moon's Shadow, but I don't remember exactly how the inspiration struck. Ah well, we'll figure that out eventually, yes?**

**Disclaimer: If I owned JTHM, do you think they're only be 7 books? I own the background charries, Mr. Jones and Mr. Daniels, and Micah, if I add her. All of the other characters are owned by the great Puppy Master, Jhonen Vasquez. Why? Because he controls the puppies. **

"Are you Johnny... C.?" The man at Nny's door questioned. Nny blinked. "Yes..."

"Come with me please, I have something I think you'd like to know." The man said.

Nny's inhumanly large eyes narrowed. "Did the dog send you?"

"What?"

"Alright, nevermind. Why?"

"Just come on." The man was irritated now. Nny sighed and followed the man to his car.

X-x-X-x

After arriving at the courthouse, making Nny very nervous, the man led him to a room where a man in a black suit sat at his desk.

Nny glared at the chair he guestured to, then eventually sat down. "Why am I here? I have things to do, you know."

"Yes, I'm sure you do. Hello Mr. C., I am Ian Jones, an old friend, although you probably don't remember me, you were afully small last time you saw me. Although," Jones mused, looking over the long, pale, thin man. "you're still rather small now, just... Taller. Anyway, I have some news that might be of intrest to you."

Nny made a face. "I don't care much about news."

"I think you'll care about this. It's about your parents." This caught the latter's attention.

"My... Parents?"

Mr. Jones nodded, "But... My parents have been dead... For 6 years."

"Ah, and that's where you're wrong, Mr. C. You see, that day that they had been "murdered" was a hoax. They were actually forced to leave because of some scandal where your parents had worked. You were at school, and they couldn't get you, so they had to leave you. Your parents are still very much alive."

X-x-X-x

"Would you like a ride home, Johnny?" The man who had got him, Joseph Daniels, asked when they stepped outside again.

Nny shook his head, dazed by what he had learned. "N-No, I'd rather walk home."

"Suit yourself then." Daniels said as he got in his car and drove away.

X-x-X-x

After stumbling back to his home of 777, he managed a dazed smile and a half wave to Squee before walking inside, forgetting to shut the door, and collapsing on the couch, lost in his thoughts.

_**A/N: I know, it's not much, but it makes you want to know more, dun it?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**Disclaimer: I only own the background characters, and my character. The rest belongs to the great Jhonen "Jiggy" Vasquez (Long Live the King).**

_Meanwhile, at the Casil household..._

"Tom!"

"It's... It's Todd."

"Right, I knew that," Todd, a.k.a, Squee, 's father said gruffly,sitting on the couch, "why aren't you in bed yet?"

"Well, i-it's only 4:30, a-and-"

"And nothing! I'm tired of you breating my air, so I say it's bed time. Now go."

"B-But, I haven't had dinner yet." Todd said quietly, hugging Shmee.

"You ate lunch, didn't you? Now go to bed, you ungrateful brat!"

Squee sighed, "Yes, Daddy."

As Squee made his way to his room, he stopped at is parent's room, where his drugged-out mother lay on the bed.

"Night, Mommy."

She grunted, "Hhhhoney, M-Mommy's trying to f-forget you exist, sssssso leave her a-alone and go to b-bed, mmmkay?"

Todd sighed and walked into his room. Although he was expecting it, he still jumped and squeed as he walked in and saw his neighbors, Johnny and Micah (Or as he liked to call them, Scary Neighbor Man and Scary Neighbor Girl), leaning against the open window. At least they brought him a sandwich and some milk. They had moved into a routine. Squee would get sent to bed without supper, and, as always, they were waiting for him with better food then he would have gotten anyway. And, despite himself, he felt happier with these two. Even though they scared every fiber of his tiny being, he felt content and loved when Nny or Micah would pick him up and cradle him while he ate. But today, Nny seemed rather distant, and Micah a look mixed with confusion and anger on her scarred face. He sat on his bed and looked up when Nny said something.

"Do you think they really are alive?"

Micah shrugged, "It's possible."

Squee blinked, "Who?"

Nny's large brown eyes rested on him, "My parents."

Squee frowned. "I thought you said they were killed?"

"That's what we thought, too."

Squee frowned and drank his milk. "Hmm..."


End file.
